


la pazza con l'astronave

by AlexielMihawk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Comedy, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: «Non vedo proprio perché dovrei seguirti, mi sembra chiaro che sei pazza come un Kerlot»«Prima di tutto i Kerlot sono degli animali magnifici, non so se sei mai stato su Kass III nel periodo in cui impazziscono e prendono tutte le decisioni sbagliate possibili immaginabili, ma ti assicuro che è uno spettacolo unico» celiò la ragazza di fronte a lui, sistemandosi i lunghi capelli rosa in una coda alta sul capo, mentre con un gesto fluido - come se fosse normale - raccoglieva la pistola laser dalla guardia della prigione che avevano appena stordito «E poi, bello mio, perché io ho una nave e tu no».





	la pazza con l'astronave

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la IV settimana del CoW-T, prompt: Partire per un lungo viaggio.  
> Parole 621

«Non vedo proprio perché dovrei seguirti, mi sembra chiaro che sei pazza come un Kerlot»

«Prima di tutto i Kerlot sono degli animali magnifici, non so se sei mai stato su Kass III nel periodo in cui impazziscono e prendono tutte le decisioni sbagliate possibili immaginabili, ma ti assicuro che è uno spettacolo unico» celiò la ragazza di fronte a lui, sistemandosi i lunghi capelli rosa in una coda alta sul capo, mentre con un gesto fluido - come se fosse normale - raccoglieva la pistola laser dalla guardia della prigione che avevano appena stordito «E poi, bello mio, perché io ho una nave e tu no».

Drake roteò gli occhi verso il cielo, non aveva nemmeno torto.

«E poi ovviamente per il mio culo» continuò Bonney, arrampicandosi verso il condotto di aerazione «Su, ciccio, hop-hop, sali che ce la filiamo»

L’uomo di fronte a lei sospirò sconsolato, si massaggiò le tempie, quindi dopo essersi gettato una rapida occhiata intorno e avere capito di non avere molta scelta, annuì.

«Sono felice che tu abbia capito».

«Non credere, spostata, è solo che non avevo altra scelta».

«Secondo me» continuò imperterrita Bonney agitandogli il didietro davanti «Volevi tantissimo toccarmi di nuovo il culo».

«Veramente sei tu che hai toccato il mio. Ripetutamente» le fece notare Drake, oramai rassegnato.

«Credimi, 10 su 10, lo rifarei subito. Non so che esercizi tu faccia, ma sicuramente uno dei culi più sodi che abbia palpato negli ultimi anni».

«Grazie… No, aspetta, cosa ti ringrazio a fare! È una molestia sessuale bella e buona! Ed è illegale in almeno 7 sistemi solari».

La ragazza di fronte a lui scrollò le spalle, quindi si lasciò scivolare, con una grazia che non credeva le fosse propria, lungo il condotto di aerazione fino all’hangar navette. Atterrò con facilità, piegando le ginocchia per lanciarsi con uno scatto dietro una serie di casse di carico, nascondendosi agli occhi delle due guardie che pattugliavano la zona. I due poveretti non fecero nemmeno in tempo a notarla che già Bonney gli aveva sparato, lasciando che cadessero a terra con un tonfo sordo. 

«Sei pazza, ma sei più brava di quanto pensassi» commentò l’uomo alle sue spalle, spolverando una spalla per togliere la polvere che vi era rimasta sopra durante la fuga.

«Ci sono un sacco di cose che non sai di me» rise Bonney, il tono inaspettatamente serio «Ma immagino che tra i capelli rosa e l’aria da svampita molte di queste passino inosservate».

Stava mica cercando di farlo sentire in colpa per averle dato della pazza?!

«Lo sapevi che ho una taglia che supera i 140 milioni di berry? Sono ricercata dall’intera flotta spaziale dell’unione delle galassie. Non per vantarmi».

«Cosa che stai esattamente facendo, 222 milioni» replicò l’uomo, per niente impressionato.

«Come prego?»

«La mia taglia. Sono 222 milioni».

Bonney sollevò le spalle, nemmeno lei troppo impressionata. 

«Mi fa piacere per te, possiamo consegnarci a vicenda e utilizzare il ricavato per raggiungere Raftel».

Drake si ammutolì, bloccandosi di scatto.

«Non è possibile, in ogni caso» le fece notare «Nessuno può raggiungerla».

«Solo perché qualcuno non ci è riuscito, non significa che nessuno possa farlo. Conosco un tizio che -» si bloccò, girandosi verso di lui «Vieni con me?»

«In che senso?»

«Vieni con me?»

«Dove? Fuori di qui? A Raftel? Verso l’infinito e oltre?»

Bonney si avvicinò sorniona, afferrandolo per il bavero della tuta spaziale e tirandolo verso di sè. Quindi gli sussurrò a fior di labbra: «Ovunque ci porterà quella nave».

Drake deglutì, sentendosi inspiegabilmente eccitato, quindi annuì piano.

«Sarà un viaggio molto lungo» lo avvisò, chiudendo il portellone alle loro spalle.

«Confido che tu abbia un piano su come trascorrere il tempo».

«Oh, cocco, non ne hai nemmeno una vaga idea».


End file.
